


Vampire Camp

by LindyPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyPrince/pseuds/LindyPrince
Summary: Daniel returns to Camp Campbell with a thirst for sex and blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel drove through the rundown town, keeping his windows up and the air conditioning off to keep away the smell of the residents. Their scent burned his nose and his throat severely, tempting him even though he had just eaten an hour ago. He looked over to his right and saw the sign he had been looking for. 'Camp Campbell, 10 miles'. Daniel's grip on the steering wheel tightened. It was finally time for his plan to take place, all of the hatred and frustration with David was about to be released. He could finally move on from all these constant thoughts of him, some spiteful and some.. were best left in his bedroom. Daniel drove past the entrance to the camp and parked a mile away so his appearance would be a surprise. As the truck's engine shut off, he took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped out of the vehicle. "I'm coming for you David."

\----

"Welcome back Gwen!" David smiled and waved cheerily as Gwen's car came to a stop in front of him. Gwen groaned and got out of her car, not ready for David's insanely bright attitude. She sucked some air and exhaled.

"Hey David." She replied, folded her arms behind her head calmly and walked past him towards her cabin.

"I've got so much planned for this summer Gwen! I have a list of all 180 days of activities. I'll list them out for you! First we have fishing, then archery, then hiking, then science camp, then theater camp, then space camp, then swimming, then knot tying, then-" Gwen's cabin door slammed shut when she stomped inside.

"Aw.." David huffed and slumped his shoulders. "No matter!" He straightened up quickly with hands on his hips and the setting sun glowing behind him. "Gwen is just cranky cause she's tired that's all. It'll be a great summer!" David walked to his cabin with more cheerfulness than before. Of course he was lying, everyone would be the same, especially Max. That didn't mean he had to be a Debby downer! 

When David entered his cabin, he immediately froze from shock. Something so unexpected happened to be in the room with him. It was.. "A squirrel!" He smiled at the sight.

"Hey little buddy." David crouched and cooed at the animal. The squirrel glared at him and hissed, running at him to scratch his face. The counselor screamed and scampered away backwards to protect himself. Satisfied with the damage, the revenge hungry squirrel climbed out of the window. David whimpered at the stinging scratches on his face. To keep away any diseases, he grabbed the necessary medical supplies to clean the wounds. He dabbed a cotton puff on the scratches on his bottom lip and cheek. After cleaning up he got ready for bed and shut his window; in case of any more cute animal attacks. David sprawled out on his bed face first and sighed. This summer would be great, he knew it. 

David turned his head to look out of his window and watch the sky slowly turn completely dark. The stars sparkled through the trees, the animals were hurrying back to their homes for the night, and the ominous figure stood out against the trees trunks. Always a beautiful view of the woods for David. He closed his eyes slowly, before sitting up quickly with slight panic. There has never been an ominous figure in the woods before. Where had it come from? He rubbed his eyes and tried to find the silhouette again, but couldn't. David watched the woods with suspicion as he slid back onto his stomach. He must've been seeing things. Sleep slowly came to him as his panic subsided. Right as he was about to fall asleep, something knocked on his door. After being ignored, the knocking continued. Groggily, David slipped out of his bed and opened the door to see what it was.

"May I come in?" Came a voice. David's vision was blurry from sleep so he couldn't tell who it was. "Uh.. who..?" He blinked away the blurriness and yawned. When he regained his vision, he was surprised to see who it was. 

"Daniel! You're back from the hospital! How are you feeling?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at his ignorance but shook it off as naive nonsense. He looked him up and down with the hunger for blood in his eyes. David's shorts were slid down on his right hip, showing pale skin compared to his slightly tan arms and legs. David's sleepy look was cute, but it didn't matter. He was going to go through with his plan anyways. "I'm fine, can I come in?" 

"Oh of course Daniel! It's getting cold outside isn't it, come on in!" Daniel grinned maliciously and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Finally.." He licked his lips and stepped toward the counselor, forcing him into the wall beside his bed. "Daniel, what's going on?" David laughed nervously, his hands in front of his chest protectively. Daniel grabbed the other's arms and pinned them to the wall, his hands next to his head and elbows out.

"I'm getting my revenge. You ruined me David." Daniel started, wanting to see Daniel's scared face at his speech.

"I could have had those children's blood, but no. You had to ruin it for me. I've hungered for you ever since, you'll taste so delicious my naive David." He slid his mouth towards David's neck and was about to bite until David spoke. "So you want to.. make love to me?"

Daniel almost choked at what he has just heard. He quickly lifted his head back up to look at David. David blushed at what he had said, finding it extremely embarrassing. "I-" Daniel started, but was cut off.

"Cause if you do, I... I really don't mind." Daniel raised his brow again, completely confused at this. Why would he want that? He had been horrible to David, not that he was sorry. David continued. "You really are amazing at being a counselor, I may be jealous, but everything you do is so.. attractive. I've missed you and.. I've wanted you in that way too." Daniel's jaw almost dropped at this confession. He watched as David bit his lip in anticipation for his response. Without thinking, Daniel released one of David's wrists and caressed his cheek.

"You tempt me so much.." He whispered and stared into David's eyes. "But sex isn't the only thing I'm craving from you." Daniel moved David's head so his neck was exposed then moved his mouth back to it's spot above David's neck. He bit down into his soft flesh with a predatory growl. As Daniel began draining the blood from his favorite counselor's neck, he connected their bodies with a grind of his cock against David's. David's whimpering in pain was cut off by his own delighted moan at the motion. He moved his one free hand to hold Daniel's head as pain turned to pleasure. Daniel continued his grinding at a faster pace as he let go of David's other wrist.

The vampire stopped sucking for only a second to growl at David hungrily. "Keep your hands above your head." David did as he was told, excited for what was to happen next. Daniel proceeded to hastily strip him of his shirt and bandana. He then took the time to bite on every inch of his neck and suck a little more blood out. All the while, David's moans fill the room with each thrust of Daniel's hips. "I'm.. I'm gonna.." David huffs out as his orgasm draws closer. Daniel stops everything and smirks at David's whine. "Not yet." 

Daniel leads David to the bed and pushes him onto his back roughly as he straddles his hips. He leans down to kiss him passionately to which David kisses back. Daniel bites down on the wound on his bottom lip; just enough to draw blood. He sucks at his lip for a second, groaning at the sweet taste of blood. David bucks his hips with a whimper to indicate where his focus should be. Daniel snickers and pecks his lips before sliding down to sit on his knees. He takes off David's pants and underwear as quickly as possible. Daniel slides down so his mouth is in front of David's throbbing cock. He glides his tongue along his shaft, watching David moan as he does so. Daniel takes David in his mouth slowly and bobs his head when he's reached the base. He moans against his cock, sending pleasured whimpers out of David. Daniel releases his cock with a smack before flicking David's head with the tip of his tongue. Daniel takes his cock again, begins sucking and bobbing. David can't help but buck his hips in time with Daniel's movements. David cries out as he grows nearer to his orgasm.

"Daniel! I'm coming!" He moans. Daniel releases his cock only to grab it and stroke it with precision. "Cum for me." Daniel growls with lust. David finally releases his load with a moan. Daniel smirks and hovers over David possessively. 

"That was... amazing." David huffs out. Daniel chuckles. "We're not done yet."


	2. Chapter Two

"We're not?" David asks, still catching his breath. The vampire above him lowers his head to lick David's ear. 

"Of course not." Daniel whispers. He slides back down to his position between David's thighs and gives one a bite, unable to resist the desire to suck his blood again.

After drinking a few mouthfuls Daniel grabs David's hips and raises them. He leaves a trail of saliva along his thigh to his entrance. When Daniel feels an encouraging shiver from David he slides his tongue inside. He pushes his tongue back and forth, covering as much of him as he can in saliva. David arches his back with a moan as Daniel's tongue moves teasingly inside of him. He feels himself hardening again at the pleasurable feeling. Daniel slips his tongue out of his ass and groans at the sight of the sweating, panting David below him. He lifts both of his thighs to rest at his hips as he straightens back into a kneeling position.

"Get ready." Daniel smirks at the blush on David's face. Daniel leads his cock to David's entrance and slowly enters him. Below him, David gasps at the burning sensation as his body stretches.

"Breathe." Daniel coos. David nods slightly and his breathing becomes steady. Daniel pushes himself farther until he's moved himself all the way in. With a groan, Daniel moves back and forth inside of him, enjoying the feeling. David bucks and whines Daniel's name as their orgasms inch closer.

"Oh Daniel!" David shrieks as his cum falls onto his stomach. From above him David hears a low growl as Daniel's own orgasm hits him. Daniel watches David as he catches his breath. When they've both calmed down, Daniel slides out of David and moves back down to reach his neck. Daniel holds David's head to the side so he's able to bite down on his soft flesh and starts sucking. Once he is finished with that part of his body, he moves somewhere else he hasn't bit yet and with a string of praises, begins sucking again. He repeats this pattern with the intent of causing David to pass out. David begins to catch on as his vision begins to blur and his mind fogs over. 

"Daniel.. wait.." He manages to huff out. "I can't.. stay awake.. for much longer.." Daniel looks at David and smiles fondly, his mouth covered in blood. 

"Goodbye David." Daniel stands and dresses himself quicker than any human could. David, unable to get up and stop him, weakly turns on to his side to watch him go. Right as Daniel opens the door David speaks up. 

"You'll come back.. right?"

Daniel glances over at him with a smirk. David is just barely able to hear what the vampire says as his mind shuts down.

"Your blood is too hard to resist." 

And with that, Daniel leaves a passed out David in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the previous one. I wanted to get this chapter out even though I'm not very good at smut. Thank you all for reading this story, I appreciate every comment and kudos I got for my first chapter. They all really helped me finish this chapter and not end the story like I usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors feel free to point them out.


End file.
